Bitter Cough Sweet Medicine
by candy77266
Summary: Rouge is a bit sick. Can her friends help her out and get better?
1. Chapter 1 Just a Cold

In a dimly lit room there laid a white ivory bat who was cloaked under a giant gray comforter. The blanket laid over her face providing her ultimate security. The only sound that can be heard was her slight wheezing throughout the night. The white bat had a cold. A cold for at least a week it seemed. She woke herself with hard coughs which further bruised her sore throat. She felt groggy and annoyed because she wasn't getting the sleep she needed to recover. She proceeds to curse the illness that has became over her.

After throwing her quick fit, she thought to look for her alarm clock. The alarm was to her right. It laid on a small boxy bedside table. "3:17 a.m." She whispered " It's so early."

Part of her felt unnatural stating that. Since she was a bat, the night was where she thrived but at the moment she was sitting in her room alone, ruffled and nauseous. She pushed her comforter to the side and began to adjust her sleeping wear. She was wearing something dark yet still translucent. It seemed to be some sort of comfy top and bottom lingerie. The under clothing fitted her well.. a bit too well for a figure like hers.

Her underwear gripped her hips as she trudged from her bed. She continued to walk down a equally dimly lit short hallway. The hallway had only a horizontal mirror that reached towards the ending corner on her right. The mirror gave the illusion of more space. Space was something she always liked. It gave her the feeling of freedom even in the confinement of her home. She glanced to the mirror and ... She was quite beautiful.

"ugh" she protested the compliment, and turns her head to look straight again. Her inflamed nose had made her easier to irritate.

She made her way into the kitchen and began thinking of a concoction that could ease her symptoms.

"Chickens noodle soup, is always a go to" She said to herself but soon remembered that she was a fruit bat. Her wall cabinets creaked as she opened them slowly. Each one revealed to her booze of every color and an array of finger foods from a club. Club Rouge to be exact. She made a mental note to fire her security guard because, some nosy club attendees snuck their way into her personal apartment somehow and left nothing nutritious yet alone vitamin C filling for her needs. Her ears began to burn.

"Liquor, my favorite" She stated sarcastically yet not a lie.

She reached for the red bottle on the second shelf. Her back flinched from the reach. She then grabbed two snifters from above her fridge that was to the left of her cabinets. Her back twitched again in dismay. Her muscles were sore which was strange since they haven't been overworked let alone used in a while. Using the black marble counter top, she laid the glasses down on their base and began to pour a shot equivalent in each. The red liquor rested well against the wide bottom of the glass. She examined the viscosity of the liquid as she gently swirled one of the glasses by the steem. Uncontrived excitement ignited in her eyes as the fluid finally settled. She was tempted not to drink her medicine because of it, but a temptress such as herself ultimately cannot be seduced. She swallowed the remedy until it was finish.

The liquor burned her throat as it gradually rested in her stomach. Sensations of drowsiness began to danced up her spine. Each tap numbing her aches at that moment. She liked the feeling, and began to drink from the other glass. She leaned forward on the counter bending her elbows to provide support for her body. She closed her eyes.

"Just for a sec" She told us.

The bat was at peace.

Her muzzle began to feel a chill of air. She blinked. Opening her eyes, and flicked her ears to feel for the crisp breeze. Her fur stood up in retaliation to the change in temperature in the room. Her ears signaled her to leave and find the cold draft. She stepped out of her kitchen and walked to the only room she could think that would be the chilling culprit. The living room. Unlike most of her apartment, the living room was well illuminated. The natural moonlight that peered through the only window made everything appeared light with blue hues. She slowly surveyed the very spacious room and spots E-123 Omega booted to rest right in front of the open window. For some weird reason he chose to rest while standing up. The window was as big as him height wise, but twice his width size. Feeling a little indecent in front of Omega, she decided to wear the white lace robe that was nicely folded on the back side of her couch. The couch was one of the few furniture that was in the upper part of her apartment. It almost looked out of place since the living room was so big and bare. Most of her money went into her club that was right below them.

The robe covered up most of her unmentionables, but failed to make her decent. The sharp breeze bruised her nose and elicited a blistering sting.

" Oh, this again!" The bat was getting fed up with her cold and became impatience. She began walking towards Omega and the window. She examined the situation.

" Of course, you would lay your 1- ton bucket of bolts in front of the part I need to close." She bickered to herself. This sickness was steady getting on her nerves but the chilly weather wasn't helping. She shuffled around the tin man unable to find an opening that was best suited for the both of them so, she began pushing him.

" Omega... wake up! " She urged and started pushing harder. Her upper torso tensed then pain resonated through her lower back inflicting minor shocks as it travels. Feeling weak and defeated she fell slowly by her friend's side. His metal armor match the draft temperature that was rushing in through the window. The cold made her breathy and soon sleepy. Closing her eyes once more...

" Rouge."

".."

" Rouge, you need to wake up. " said the firm voice.

" Hon, I'm closing the window. " Her response was somewhat automatic.

" No, you are freezing. " his voice was more annoyed than angered. He waited for her reply.

".."

He thought to wake her or perhaps say her name again but decided against both. His indecisiveness made him impulsive so he prompted to carry her back into her room.

He kept support under her head and upper legs with a firm hold to prevent any nauseousness. Rouge was somewhat awake as he does such but she does not contest his decision.

He positions her on her bed to then tucks her in. Feeling a bit embarrassed that he doing such an act he made it quick. The internal discomfort wont show for his expressions was too enigmatic.

After his task was done, he proceeds to leave.

" Why are you here?"

He was tad suprised by her tone and awareness. He looks back to see Rouge's eyes lazily open. She looked tired.

" You need to sleep " He was dry when he spoke.

" I'll sleep when I get my answer, love. " Her eyes became sharp.

He sighed.

" I completed my mission, so I came here " His eyes averted down to the floor " I needed to know that you both are safe" His frown deepened " I..I feel like I need to be here" He was somewhat confused by his own statement.

Rouge was studying his expressions more so than his responses. He was having some dark thoughts on his mind so, she decided to be playful than to probe him.

" Well, you don't need to worry so much. This here cold is as good as gone. " She forced herself to yawn to make the black hedgehog worry less about her lack of drowsiness.

" I even put on my best undergarments for you, just incase my cold heals itself in the next hour" She lowered her lash-heavy eyes in a kittenish manner, he met her eyes and smirks off the invitation.

" I'm sure those aren't your best." He claimed. He amused her this time.

" Aha! So you did look and I thought you were a gentleman. To think I knew better of you " She sighed as well just to add to her dramatics.

" I'll be sure to wear a blindfold next time to make sure it doesn't happen again" He smirked, unbothered.

"That's all I ask" she giggled it eased his thoughts.

Shortly, she began to hold her chest and cough. He was unsettled.

* * *

Updated.. Fix a lot of stuff. I hope all is well with everyone else. 3


	2. Hmm?

Rouge was wrestling with her bed covers again. She just can't get into a comfortable position. She believed it was because she had too many blankets, so she rightfully began stripping the bed of what she deemed as unnecessary comfort.

"You need to add sugar" Rouge's ears slanted to the direction of this voice alerted by the feminine sound.

" The recipe is simple and so good that I'm positive that even Omega would be begging for more " The known voice proclaimed. Pots and pans began to be used from a distance. Ingredients were being poured into what someone can imagine as a mixing bowl.

" You are wrong puny pink rodent. I do not desire nor need your inadequate breakfast plate" Omega asserted, reminding the pink hedgehog that she was a mere mortal and an inferior one. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes out of annoyance. " Fine, I will just give your share to Shadow when I'm done" She teased the robot.

The black hedgehog said nothing. Amy smiled as she placed the found dishware on the counter top. " Do you mind handing me the bags of groceries?" She said with new mirth. Omega registered her request.

"No"

Amy now showed her agitation with her hands on her hips. " Why are you being so difficult! I am tryna do something nice for you all and you are being a... a Metal Knucklehead!" She huffed. Her muzzle was turning a darker shade of pink.

"Here" Shadow interrupted her frustration and offered her the bags she requested. He gently handed her the bags so it wont shift the eggs or blemish the produce inside. She repciocated his gesture and gave a gentle thanks.

A frown began to show as she heard these interactions taking place. She did not want THAT hedgehog in her space. Despite Rouge's gregarious tendencies, Rouge was very picky with whom she brought to her apartment. Her home, despite being above her club was in no shape some place for gathering acquaintances. She finished separating her sheets. A tingling vibration emerged from her throat " A new symptom? " She pondered a bit but continued on to her previous thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't like Amy. She just didnt know why she was here. Or when she arrived.. " Wait? Was she there yesterday night? What time is it?" She questioned out loud. Her memory was hazing.

Without the alarm clock next to the her bed it would be hard to discern between night and day in Rouge's bedroom. It's a corridor with no windows and with minimal inside light. Strange for the diurnals creatures of the world but the perfect shade of darkness for her.

9:43am. The alarm beammed back at the bat. She sighed in darkness and rewrapped herself in her lighter blanket cocoon. After listening to some of the perky hedgehog's conversation about the different flavors of frosting, she deduced that Amy's visit was in no way a threat. So Rouge flatten her ears and moved the cover over her head in hopes to drown out the pink girl's food dilemma. Rouge noticed a feeling of uneasiness starting up in her stomach, she thought of her liquor but then dismissed the idea and settled for rest.

A hand touched what was interpreted as Rouge's head underneath the cocoon cover. It was a firm nudge encouraging her to wake up from her slumber. She groaned and moved. Her eyes remain closed, but she peered her nose out of the covers. She was smelling the area for unwanted dangers before coming from beneath her comfort.

She sniffed, but can't discern the scents. An object was placed on the top bed sheet. It was emitting some strong heat despite the little weight that it displaced on the bed. She decided to finally emerge and break her cocoon. She looked down and saw a breakfast bed plate. The plate had a well place arrangement of two dishes. Vegetable soup with an egg on the side. A folded note with a rose laid above the boiled egg. She reached for the note and analyzed its content with endearing blue-green eyes. It read:

Good Morning Rouge,

I hope this meal helps with the flu. Its a recipe I got from Vanilla and Cream. They always have the best homemade stuff. I left the instructions with Shadow if you do decide you want to make it again.

P.S Omega told me that you liked eggs, but I was unsure to believe him or not so I made them anyway. It hards to read when he is being sarcastic.

Hope you feel better,

Amy Rose

She finished the letter and began to smile. It must had been very beguiling for Omega to convinced the hedgehog that she loves eggs. She plays the scenario in her head laughing at her tin man's sense of humor. Rouge brought the vegetable soup closer. The heat reached her nose. She then inhaled the aroma of the subtle basil herb and sweet butternut squash. The vegetables was fresh.

" She really went all out" Rouge pondered Amy's efforts while she sipped the broth from the bowl. She winced from the heat of meal when it touched her tongue.

Admiration filled her body while she relaxed under the taste of the soup. It was a brew that was just as alluring as her. It truly was delicious.

She began to think of ways to thank Ms. Rose. " Maybe giving her roses or cooking a meal for her perhaps?" She thought. She wanted to show she appreciated the wellness check in from Pinkie.

" It is quite delicious right? "

"Hmm?" Her mixed blue eyes switched to the intruding voice. Her lips still attached to the bowl.

" Very " She answered in her head.

" My apologizes, I came here for the eggs." He stepped closer to her bed. He was frowning but he was neither mad nor sad. She watched him a bit as he grabbed the plate.

She parted her lips from the delicious treat. Her face relaxed into a self indulgent smirk. " It really is something else.. Did she leave out already?"

"Yes, it appears that this virus has infected some of our companions. Tails isn't feel his highest either."

" Well that is very nice of her to be a mother to those who are in need " Maybe a gift set with chocolates. Is that too romantic? Rouge was still on her past thoughts. She started twinkling her toes under the cover in a rhythmic motion.

" What about old blue boy?" She guessed.

"He refused Amy's help" His brow furrowed a bit more after further thought on Sonic rejection of aid " Perhaps his pride gets in the way of his health. Quite childish if you ask me"

"Oooo, funny how you say that, but you are just like such" She reminded him, taunting as ever.

"Hmph, don't compare me to that sickly faker" He reminded her, proud as ever.

" Unlike Sonic, I am the perfect being. My impeccable physique can not be wither down by some... virus" He ego showed, despite how calm he assured his bat friend with that statement.

Rouge began eating the vegetables out her soup while listening to her dark friend reinstate his dominance.

She felt refreshed again.


	3. Go to Bed

" I'm so tired." The poor bored bat told him. She prepped her bed as she placed the final sheet down.

" More like bored." The suave voice noted. At the store, Shadow glanced down aisles of food and goods from his side. He was searching for a specific item, one he wished appeared in his range of sight sooner than later.

" It's only 1 am. This is the time I thrive. I would be at a casino raking in so much money from poor suckers." She thought of the cash once again. Her sheet arrangement finished now.

" More like stealing." He was agitated from the endless supplies of merchandise that he neither wanted nor needed in the store.

" That money pays the rent Mister. More-like! " Her voice rasped upon inflection. She talked all day which indicated recovery but she had congestion that gave her trouble.

" Indeed it does." She rustled back under her sheets careful not to make too much noise so the phone will not pick up feedback.

" Its about time you slept. You've been restless again." He noticed. He found the aisle he searched for and strolled down towards the medicine section.

" Such keen senses, or you must be watching me while I try to sleep." She joked. She readjusted the phone near her ears, before she arranged the pillows in an orderly fashion that was perfect for comfort.

" ... No."

" Darling, you paused. "

" My mind is reading ... at the moment."

" Oh, so you can't multi task?"

"..."

"..."

" ... Go to bed."

" No!" Her voiced rasped. She almost sounded childish.

" I think I'm distracting you." He skimmed the back of a medicine bottle he picked up.

" No, you aren't. I'm just not tired, handsome." Her head now rested on a pillow. " Am I distracting you?"

" Yes. "

"..."

She muffled her cough, but he still hears her. " I am hanging up."

" But..."

" You need rest."

" You just don't wanna listen to me."

" That isn't a lie." His tone was smooth.

" I can stop taking."

" I don't want to talk either. "

" I can call Omega? I'm sure he has some great stories."

" Hmm..." He found the medicine. " I'm sure you two can discuss nothingness to together."

" How rude. Omega is the most interesting out of the three of us. His a hidden gem that people can't seem to appreciate." He listened to her kind words about their friend. " I think he takes notice to those things ya know?" He smiled. " Even though he is an Eggman robot, he is semi-sentimental and quite spunky."

" Your lack of well being has made you soft." He was still smiling.

" Hmph." A yawn quickly follows.

" You are tired."

" No, I'm just talking to the least interesting member of our team." Her eyes closing yet her ears perked for any sound.

"Hmph, some people think otherwise" He stood in line to be checkout.

"Ooo, I'm sure" Her thoughts began drifting away with from their conversation.

"... hmm. " His voiced deepen.

Their conversation was quiet until rhythmic breathing can be hear from Shadow's side.

He listened to her, for a bit, before ending the call.


End file.
